


Hot Spring

by RenjiRin69



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Multi, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 22:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenjiRin69/pseuds/RenjiRin69





	Hot Spring

Today ended just like any other in Squad 9. I slaved on paperwork, hell we all did. But I always worked on most of it, due to the laziness of many others. I really didn't mind but it got tiring after a while. At least we have a hot spring to unwind after a long day. As I thought about relaxing after work, Shuhei waved.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just tired and ready for the night to be over."

"What do you have planned?"

"Take a guess?"

"You know, too much time in that hot spring can do more damage than good."

"Well you were the one who got me into going to them in the first place."

He flushes, "Y-Yeah...Do you have any paperwork?"

"Yeah, yeah, here it is, could you give this to Captian Muguruma?"

"Sure, you work fast, I'm glad to have you in our squad, things actually get done."

I smile and shrug, "What can I say, it's a great squad to be part of."

He nods and left to give our Captain the paperwork so he can give it to the Head Captain. When I was finally done I let out a sigh as I stretched in my chair. I got up and walked to the hot spring. Once undressed and toweled I enter the empty hot spring but that was normal for this time. I take off my towel before entering the blissful water. My body melted like butter, or so it felt, I let out a breath. The smell of heat and [F/F] incense filled the air. It was heaven, my oasis, tranquility at its finest. 20 minutes pass before I hear voices...male voices. The thoughts of peace quickly faded and were replaced with irkness, anxiety, and a bit of fear. The door slid open and steam left the room a bit to only be filled again. Two figures became visible and my eyes widen(and heart stopped)to see my Captain(fully nude), my cheeks reddened(Whole body, why u lyin') as I turned away.

"S-Sorry [F/N]...Captain Muguruma insisted."

I looked to the voice and it was Vice Captain Hisagi. He was wearing a cloth but his body was fine enough to drool over.

"Y-You told him?"

"I just said that you like to come here to relax and he insisted that we make sure that you are okay."

I went to grab my towel but when I reached, it was gone. I looked to see that Captain Muguruma had it behind his neck as he settled in the hot spring next to me.

He smirks, "You can have it back after you get out of the spring."

"...After?"

"You aren't the only one that gets exhausted after a long day behind a desk, and after a long day I like to see the beauty of awoman...and women have been lacking around here...you get where I'm going."

I flushed and Shuhei set on the other side of me, I gave him the, 'I will kill you later' gaze and he chuckled.

"I know, but I couldn't say no to our Captain."

To be honest, Shuhei and I have been letting out some steam for the past week, only twice, and now he brings along the Captain of squad 9. I sigh and try to relax as I run my fingers up Shuhei's thigh. He sighs as well once I move aside his cloth and rub against his shaft, My hand works slow but steady. Kensei notices Shuhei's flushed appearence.

"You okay, you hot already, Hot springs get to ya?"

Shuhei shakes his head no but doesnt say anything. Kensei gets up and moves towards him before Shuhei snaps.

"Damnit I'm trying to get off here!"

I let go and move my hand back and Kensei's eyes widen slightly.

"So that's why you were so persistent on letting [F/N] be on her own. Well I don't blame you, over half the Seiretei has had their eyes on her."

I get up a bit irked, "Like who!?"

He looks down with a whistle,

"And I can see why."

I flush and get back in the water. He takes my chin, 

"Wanna have some fun with me too?"

I was baffled, I couldn't mutter any real words,

"Don't worry, I'll let Shuhei keep the front."

Shuhei says, "W-We haven't gotten that far yet."

Kensei says, "Seriously? I suppose thats good, she'd be wrecked if it were me by now."

I look to Shuhei, 'Did he really want to go that far with me?' He nods as if he read my mind. He got up and took off his cloth. He reaches out and pulls me up tp kiss him. I gladly kiss back as his tongue slides pass my teeth. I moan as Kensei grinds against my back.

"Don't forget that I'm back here."

I turn my head and tilted upward to have Kensei kiss me. Shuhei took the opportunity to play with my bust. After we broke the kiss Kensi sat on the edge of the spring as his manhoos stood proud and waiting.

"I'll be good with just your mouth there hun. I won't wreck ya today, not on a first date."

He winks as Shuhei gets behind me, "Ready?"

I nod before he pushes in, I let out a cry mixed with a moan and Kensei smiles.

"With that face I wanna take back what I said."

The then takes my hair and pulls to guide me on his manhood. Once I get a rythm he begins to get more rough along with Shuhei, all I could do is moan as I got closer to my release. Kensei then lets out a moan as he shoots his load down my throat. I cougha bit as he released me from his grip. Shuhei then picks up the pace, my moans now echoing.

"Shu-Shuhei mngh- I'm ah."

"Me- agn I'm ngha."

We both came and he continued to thrust until he lost his breath and stilled. He peppered kisses along my back and shoulder as he fondled my breasts. He pulled out but then Kensei pushed in two fingers.

Shuhei protests, "What are you-"

"You said that you wanted to start a family with [F/N], well this is how you do it, make sure she's full."

He pulled out his fingers, "Looks like you filled her up good. My work here is done...and I got a good blowjob out of it. Invite me to the shotgun wedding."

He left with a laugh as I was still in shock, 'we have only done this once now, he-does he really want to have a child with me.' I don't know to feel happy or angry. He should of told me, we should of been a couple--years of dates before this. I've really liked/loved him for a long time--too long for some, nearly 12 years. A week after becoming physical leads to this, I'm happy but really scared. What if he changes his mind later, he knows me more as a friend than as a partner. He hasn't seen me jealous, mad, sad.

Shuhei takes my hands, "[F/N], I know that this is sudden, but I have loved you for so long, and to be honest I'm still afraid to lose you. You haven't seen how jealous I get when you talk with Renji, or how sad I get when you are sad. You may not know but I saw you crying when Aizen betrayed us, I know how much your brother meant to you, and how mad you were when people started givinh you the cold shoulder. You know I would never hurt you."

I tear up and hug him, "I love you too, I have for so long."

I look up and he smiles before kissing me, 

"And I hope that you never stop...Because I won't."

"A-As long as Kensei never gets involved again."

"Deal."


End file.
